


Theo's Endgame

by TheSPNLover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Evil Theo, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Verbal Humiliation, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSPNLover/pseuds/TheSPNLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo wants his pack and Scott stands in his way; the only real solution is to remove the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chimera

Theo smirked, his smug grin easily recognizable by all. It was done, finally, fucking finally he was about to have his own pack; he'd been promised that he'd be allowed to return the deceased Chimeras to life as his own pack. Of course, this came with one catch. 

He had to eliminate Scott Mccall and his pack. 

This, after many weeks of weaving his way through Scott's pack; seemed impossible. He'd caused some distrust between them but they were beginning to work things out and if they all started talking, they'd find the common element to their problems; Him. 

Theo shook his head, thinking over and over until an idea came to him; he would be able to eliminate Scott and his pack from the equation without killing them. It didn't matter to him either way but killing them would be a lot more suspicious. 

It took a while, a few days of the procedure with the Doctor's help; long, painful hours of being injected with serum after serum until it was done, finally finished. 

It took Theo a few more days to recover but it was done, he was now part Incubus. He could now seduce, enhance, control desires as he wished. His first stop, Scott Mccall. 

* * *

Theo headed to Scott's house and gave a knock; once, twice, three times on the door before Scott opened it, dressed in only his boxers with a gaming controller in his hand. 

“Hey Theo, what's up?” asked the Alpha as Theo just gave a smirk and grabbed Scott's crotch and forced himself forward. 

Theo said nothing before leaning into Scott's hear as the Alpha tried to force Theo off of him. “Mine” he whispered before Scott stopped struggling and didn't move as Theo used his foot to slam the door. “Mommy home Scott?” he asked as he pulled down Scott's plaid boxers. 

“N...N-no” he answered, it was obvious that he was trying to fight his desires but the Dread Doctors knew what they were doing despite all the failures. It wasn't their fault that their test subjects weren't strong enough. 

“Good boy, got some nice, thick meat here huh?” he asked as he took Scott's impressive seven inch cock into his hand. “Worthy of an Alpha, truly it is, but you see Scott. You're not an Alpha anymore.” he said before leaning in closely once more, whispering into Scott's ear. “You're my little bitch.” 

Scott's True Alpha status allowed him to combat Theo's new abilities but as his cock grew harder from Theo's sudden, degrading words. He was losing control. “P-please T-theo....” he begged weakly as Theo kept Scott's cock in his hand, waving it around. 

Theo just smirked and headed to the living room. “Follow me, on all fours.” he said. “Who're you playing video games with?” he asked as he walked through the dining room.” 

“Liam...” he muttered weakly, as he lowered himself; crawling behind Theo on his hands and knees; slowly following him as his cock grew harder. Whatever resistance he had, was gone.  
“Aw, the little pupslut. Or, so to be.” he smirked. “Use the console's camera feature to call him, put the mic on the table and turn it up. We're going to give your little Beta a taste of his future.”


	2. Beta

Liam waited for Scott to return, it was nice to get back to normal. At least for a little bit anyway but he had hope. The Dread Doctors hadn't killed anyone in days, they were quiet and there was no news or scent of any chimeras. 

Was it possible the whole thing was over?

The thought was constantly on Liam's mind but he shook it off, today; was a day of relaxation. Liam smiled, the notification popping up for the instant chat system for the game. Liam clicked it and read the reply. 

“Hey, need to talk to you, open up the cam system” 

Liam shrugged. “Alright, could have just asked me over chat but whatever.” he said as he opened the gaming system's video call system. Once it was open; not even a second later Scott called. 

He picked up and nearly fell out of his chair. “S-scott, what the fuck!?” 

Scott was completely naked, his impressive 8 inches of pure, hard cock was standing straight up. “Hey Liam.” he smiled, as he walked backwards from the camera, his cock bouncing with each step back. 

“D-dude, what are you doing? You're so lucky my parents aren't home, why are you naked?” he asked, a million questions running through his mind. 

It took Scott a moment to reply before smiling. “I'm just, really horny.” he said as he sat down, legs spread, his low hanging balls dangled off the couch as he started to slowly jerk his cock. 

“So!?” he asked, exclaiming as he tried to look away, when he did he heard the front door slam. “Hello!?” he called as he heard footsteps heading upstairs. Liam minimized the call and headed to his bedroom door before it swung open. 

Theo standing there, smirking. “What the fuck Theo, you scared the hell out of me...wait, why are you in my house?” he asked before Theo closed the door. 

“You see, Scott was supposed to distract you long enough for me to run here and get to your room. But the horny little bitch can barely control himself.” 

Liam started putting one and one together before taking a step back. “What did you do to Scott?” he asked before running to the computer and opening the call. “Scott! Scott, help! Snap out of it!” he screamed before Theo pulled him away from the computer.

Theo spun the Beta around and roughly kissed him, their lips meeting as Liam's struggling weakened. “Mine” whispered Theo as Liam slowly nodded. 

Liam didn't have the same resistance to his new abilities as Scott did. But it didn't matter, they were both his little sluts now. Liam's cock grew, it was easy to see from under his mesh shorts, and it was easier to see that he wasn't much bigger than 5 inches hard, maybe 6 at the most. 

“Really, horny.” muttered Liam as he slowly started to rub his crotch. 

“Don't worry about that Liam, I got you. From now on, you'll be servicing a real Alpha.” smiled Theo as he rubbed his hand against his crotch, Liam looking down, letting out a slow whine. 

Theo smirked and walked with Liam out of the house, making the sure the neighbors could see everything was fine; then once they got to the woods; Theo slung Liam over his shoulder and ran, faster and faster until they made it to the Mccall house. 

He dropped Liam. “Get up and follow me; time to show Scott who the real Alpha is.” 

Liam nodded and eagerly followed; once they got inside Theo locked the door and smirked seeing Scott still jacking off. He was going nice and slow, his hand slowly gliding up and down his impressive meat. 

“Up to your room Scotty.” commanded Theo as Scott dropped to all fours and crawled past Liam and Theo; crawling up the stairs. His tan ass shaking as he did so. “God I can't wait to fuck that ass...” muttered Theo was followed Scott, Liam following closely behind.


	3. Friday Night

It'd been a week since Theo's takeover of the True Alpha Scott Mccall and his baby beta Liam. He hadn't fucked either of them, not yet at least. More so just simple commands. First he proved to his newly controlled Beta what a slut his former Alpha was. Theo commanded Scott to strip Theo and kneel in front of him; and he did. The True Alpha, stripped Theo's tight t-shirt and jeans off before taking his boxer briefs off; revealing his thick, nine inch slab of meat. 

Of course Theo didn't have to do this; Liam was already under his control but he wanted Liam to see his former Alpha at his knees in front of a real Alpha's cock. 

After that, it was simple. 

The week progressed; Theo testing how far the control would last and so far there was no end in sight. With the pack hardly speaking to each other it was easy to isolate his new sluts from the others. The first thing Theo did was lock both of their impressive cocks into green cock rings. 

Theo enjoyed hearing their whimpers as they begged to be released, to blow their loads but Theo just smiled and patted their respective cocks and smirked. Always saying “Not yet” 

Then the tasks got more humiliating; Scott and Liam started to wear matching black collars; if anyone questioned it they'd say that they'd lost a bet; forcing them to wear one for the remainder of the year. That just made people snicker and walk off; accepting it as the truth. 

Another of their tasks were to wear small vibrating butt plugs; of course they were controlled; Theo's hand always on the trigger. It was fun to watch his sluts run around on the lacrosse field; practically whimpering and begging for release as their prostates were jolted with each vibration. 

Of course Theo let them be most of the week; he was too busy testing his control on others; even testing how much he could do. He'd discovered that he could control an entire classroom, even make them obvious to anything around them or make them so horny they just followed him without question. 

He'd have to remember this later. 

Now it was Friday night; Scott and Liam told their respective parents that they'd be staying over Stiles's house this weekend and that they both had their cell phones on them. 

That was partly true; They were over Theo's house and Theo had their cellphones.

Right now Scott and Liam were on their knees, licking up and down Theo's impressive shaft; their own cocks rock hard. Scott moaned, working Theo's nice, big sweaty balls. Liam was more focused on the large cock in front of him; licking it slowly. 

Liam brushed it up and down with his tongue, moaning as he took the large member partly into his mouth. Theo moaned, legs spread as he smirked down at the so called Alpha under his balls. Licking them, kissing them like he was worthy. And how could he forget the ever so eager Beta; working his way down Theo's cock as he eagerly sucked; not even half way down and his cheeks were puffing full of Theo's cock. 

Theo moaned, smirking. “Fuck Liam, you know how to suck a cock.” he grinned, he wanted so bad to blow a nice, thick load into Liam's hot mouth but he figured he should save his cum.   
Better yet, make the sluts work for it. 

“Alright, as much as I'm enjoying myself. Its time for you two to earn my cum now. I've been letting you guys suck down my cum all week without so much as a thank you.” he smirked. “But now, now I want some payment.” 

“How can I earn some of your cum?” asked Liam; eagerness filled his voice as he moved back, kneeling in front of Theo. Theo wasn't sure if Liam actually thought Theo was his new Alpha, or if he really, really wanted more of Theo's cum. But was fine with it either way. 

Scott retracted himself as well, taking his place next to his Beta. 

Theo smirked. “First, you can start by wearing only these; at school you can wear clothes over top them unless I say so.” he said tossing the two wolves a pair of speedos. Scott's was a dark red while Liam's own speedo was a dark yellow. 

“M...matches my eyes.” said Scott weakly, blushing. Theo knew Scott was still fighting his control but he wouldn't let that part of him win. Once it did; there was no telling how many way's he'd fuck Theo. 

“I love it!” exclaimed Liam, a smile on his face. Theo knew he didn't have to worry about Liam, not one bit. 

“Good, now for the second part of your payment. I'm going to fuck you both, and finally seed your tight little asses. Cementing myself as your Alpha.”


End file.
